<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beetlejuice Reacts to... by BookwormQueen27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166824">Beetlejuice Reacts to...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormQueen27/pseuds/BookwormQueen27'>BookwormQueen27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown &amp; King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Random - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:14:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25166824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookwormQueen27/pseuds/BookwormQueen27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Characters of Beetlejuice react to situations. Feel free to comment any situations you want the characters to react to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Cussing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a random dump of an idea I had. If you have any situations, feel free to tell me! I'm willing to do anything!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When they hear someone curse-</p><p> </p><p>Barbara: Parent Mode</p><p> </p><p>Adam: Parent Mode 2.0</p><p> </p><p>Beetlejuice: Probably the one who cussed…</p><p> </p><p>Lydia: Repeats the word to the annoyance of everyone around.</p><p> </p><p>Charles: Language!</p><p> </p><p>Delia: Watch your fucking language!</p><p> </p><p>Juno: Rolls her eyes and takes a swing of the booze.</p><p> </p><p>Sky: Blushes wildly.</p><p> </p><p>Miss Argentina: Doesn’t care.</p><p> </p><p>Otho: Holds up the closest crystal.</p><p> </p><p>Emily: Is still Dead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>How each character reacts to hugs! Thank you ariana for the idea!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>How each character reacts to hugs! Thank you ariana for the idea!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Getting Hugged-</p><p> </p><p>Barbara: Is the one who typically starts the hug.</p><p> </p><p>Adam: Becomes filled with dad energy.</p><p> </p><p>Beetlejuice: Is confused, but quickly hugs back.</p><p> </p><p>Lydia: Freezes up.</p><p> </p><p>Charles: Slowly pats them on the head.</p><p> </p><p>Delia: Squeals loudly and hugs tightly back.</p><p> </p><p>Juno: Rolls eyes and drinks some more.</p><p> </p><p>Sky: She's a child, so she loves every second.</p><p> </p><p>Miss Argentina: What mortal dare touch me?</p><p>Otho: Stares at them the whole time as he is a germaphobic.</p><p> </p><p>Emily: She never was one for hugs, but will still loosely hug back.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Reality TV Shows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beetlejuice and guest reacts to Reality TV shows. Thanks again to ariana for the idea!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Beetlejuice and guest reacts to Reality TV shows. Thanks again to ariana for the idea!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Reality TV-</p><p> </p><p>Barbara: She says she hates it, but always happens to be in the living room when they are on.</p><p> </p><p>Adam: He doesn’t like drama.</p><p> </p><p>Beetlejuice: He and Lydia argue over who will do what while they are on.</p><p> </p><p>Lydia: She takes notes on how not to live her life while watching. </p><p> </p><p>Charles: They confuse him…</p><p> </p><p>Delia: She lives for the shows! Her favorite is 90 Day Fiancé, even though she hates when the couples fail.</p><p> </p><p>Juno: Could care less.</p><p> </p><p>Sky: They are too much for her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Miss Argentina: She may or may not sneak around to watch them while she’s on her break…</p><p> </p><p>Otho: He has performed some of his cult ceremonies based on what he’s seen in a few.</p><p> </p><p>Emily: She liked sitting back while they acted like morans.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Holidays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Beetlejucie gang reacts to the holidays! Thanks once more to ariana for the idea!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Beetlejucie gang reacts to the holidays! Thanks once more to ariana for the idea!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holidays-</p><p> </p><p>Barbara: She loves everything about holidays! The house is basically always decorated in the most extra ways! </p><p> </p><p>Adam: He loves helping his wife and making things, so holidays are great!</p><p> </p><p>Beetlejuice: He says he’s a whore for Halloween, but I’m not fully sure what that means…</p><p> </p><p>Lydia: She once locked herself in her room for a solid week to work on her Halloween costume. Other holidays she could care less for. </p><p> </p><p>Charles: He loves Christmas and Thanksgiving, basically anytime where he can get a break from work. He loves his family more than anything, and holidays are the best time for him to express that love.</p><p> </p><p>Delia: She was never one for holidays, they always reminded her of what she didn’t have for the longest time, but she tries to enjoy them with the Maitland-Deetz family. She does, though, love the discounts after the holidays! </p><p> </p><p>Juno: She hates them and the joy they bring to the dead people. </p><p> </p><p>Sky: She loves all the holidays, and she even made cards for the Maitland-Deetz family for the holidays, after Delia had bought thirty boxes of Girl Scout Cookies.\</p><p> </p><p>Miss Argentina: She tried to care about the holidays, but it reminds her of what she missed now that she’s dead.</p><p> </p><p>Otho: He never cared for holidays.</p><p> </p><p>Emily: The most extreme holiday person, after Barbara. She would do anything for the holidays.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Bad Days</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The Characters react to bad days! Thank you ariana for the idea!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The Characters react to bad days! Thank you ariana for the idea!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bad Days-</p><p> </p><p>Barbara: She tries to smile through it, but she ends up cuddling with Adam for the rest of the day. </p><p> </p><p>Adam: He focuses all of his energy into his woodwork, and tries to ignore everything else.</p><p> </p><p>Beetlejuice: He is never quiet about how he feels. He tends to eat whatever is around him, regardless of if it’s edible or not. Sometimes you’ll find him crying while watching a movie.</p><p> </p><p>Lydia: She locks herself in her room and goes through old pictures. Her dad brings her food, which she picks at. She enjoys being alone and in the quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Charles: He forces himself into his work and drinks as he does so. </p><p> </p><p>Delia: She trades her vapes in for weed when she’s had a bad day. She often goes up to the roof and takes in the sounds of nature, to calm her soul.</p><p> </p><p>Juno: She drinks a lot more than normal.</p><p> </p><p>Sky: She goes to the park and runs until she can’t feel her legs anymore. Or until her dads call her back home, they worry a lot. </p><p> </p><p>Miss Argentina: Her hands find her wrist a lot, as if they are still stinging. She drinks as well, but it doesn’t do much more than numb the pain.</p><p> </p><p>Otho: He blames it on the performance of his disciples and forces them to get more followers.</p><p> </p><p>Emily: She would transfer her bad days into messy art. On days when it was worse, she would throw as much paint as she could onto a canvas and see what would happen.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>